


【金月】五饼二鱼

by sivnora



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gynophagia, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivnora/pseuds/sivnora
Summary: 在和金木相处的过程中，月山习至始至终都在思考一个问题，要怎么样将金木研吃掉。但他期望的真的就仅仅是这样吗？是很久以前写的文了，在还没有佐佐木琲世的时候w
Relationships: Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu
Kudos: 2





	【金月】五饼二鱼

赫子刺入身体，被不断地抽离，然后插入，抽离，再次插入。循环往复的过程中，身体就死掉了。没有呼吸没有心跳没有脉搏没有思想。被刺穿的肌肉组织不再生长，留下一个个巨大且整齐的空洞。血液顺着边缘蔓延，渗入泥土。 

然后呢？ 

死去的肉体或许供养着微生物，逐渐被分解破坏，慢慢肿胀起来，慢慢平复下去。从真皮层被撕开的皮肤逐渐脱落，肌肉被侵蚀殆尽，内脏融化。附着在骨之上的一切化为乌有，洁白的骨骼逐渐被氧化，变黄，然后随着时间也会慢慢消失。又或许供养着生物，他们以尸体为力量生存繁衍着，人的，动物的，昆虫的，从口腔中进入，从胃部吸收，以失去灵魂的躯壳滋养别的生命。 

此刻金木坐在室外的餐桌旁进食，作为“食物”的肉之前也是活生生的。被剥离掉，粗糙地加工后就被装盘。餐刀切入的地方渗出的细密的油脂。他咀嚼着，脸上的表情看不到丝毫进食的满足感。在牙齿之间穿梭的纤维被分割开来，从食道向下，被胃酸腐蚀。吸收的RC细胞逐渐向四肢百骸填充着，然后聚集在金木的赫包里。每一次的进食都是痛苦的，金木亲手杀死了他们，亲手处理，然后又吃掉。他学不来月山那些处理食物的手法，也可能是不想那么做，不过喰种的话，除了月山没有人会把“食物”的地位抬得那么高了。他很少见到月山进食的过程，大概是月山刻意避开他。他也没有刻意去纠结月山的食物到底是什么，但月山还是会经常暗示自身对吃掉金木肉有多么渴望。

不过也仅仅是暗示。

虽然有些毛骨悚然，金木有时候也会考虑这件事情。 他放下了餐具，将口腔内最后一口食物咽下去。 

“在我死之前，如果月山先生没有吃到我的话，那么我的尸体就留给月山先生好了。” 

话题有些突然。对于金木来说，活着的，死了的喰种并没有什么区别，作为食物的话。不用去忍受肉体逐渐腐烂的过程，某种意义上也不是一件坏事。而死掉的自己能有什么用呢？ 

听到金木这样说，月山打理花束的手也没有停下来。他审视着自己的作品，将多余的枝叶用剪刀剪去，还沾着水珠的叶片就飘入泥土中，随之落下的水珠弄脏了他的裤脚。就算脱离了植物的主体，它们也会成为植物本身的养料被消化吸收，更加幸运的枝叶会变成一个独立的个体。 

但是喰种就不一样了。即使拥有超强的恢复能力，但是“死”就代表个体不会再次被叫做“生命”了。能吃到金木固然好，不过... 

“和我的计划不一样呢。” 

月山将可能长歪的嫩芽掐去，然后将修枝剪收进工具箱。他斟酌着自己的语言，在如何不激怒金木的情况下表达自己的想法。 

不过怎么说金木都会不高兴的吧。月山这样想，还是照实说比较好。

“我想一部分一部分吃掉金木君，但是不会让金木君死掉。今天切掉金木君的手指，很快也会恢复的吧，明天我还可以吃到金木君的手指。因为使出的力道不一样，每一根手指尝起来的味道也不一样。”月山幻想进食的过程，“然后换下一个部位，手臂，小腿，大腿，腹部，胸部，颈部，内脏。当我把所有部分都吃腻的时候，我就吃掉金木君的心脏和大脑，只有一次品尝的机会，我绝对会好好珍惜的。”

月山的想法并没有激怒金木，金木知道月山的脑内不知已经循环过多少上述的过程了。不过即使幻想到如此地步，现实中的月山却依然把持着理智的底线。在教堂那次不愉快的经历之后，月山再也没有真正的动过手。

不过月山的隐忍也让金木觉得有些可笑，“难道，月山先生就是靠这种无聊的幻想坚持留在我身边的吗？”

“金木君...难道你是这样想的吗？”月山褪掉了修剪的时候带着的手套，“这些意图没有什么好隐藏的，我不说出来，难道你不明白吗？诚然在你身边的话吃到的几率可能会更大，不过一个‘仅仅为了吃掉金木研而留下的月山习’真是太无聊了。”他有些心虚的否认。

“仅仅是为了‘吃掉’我，那样的月山先生的确确实很无聊。”金木难得在这种问题上和月山达成一致，“月山先生的话，不是应该想着怎样吃到最美味的我吗？用你那些奇怪的方法。我也有点想知道，我的肉究竟是什么味道的呢。”

月山笑了起来，“这样的话我会认为你在默许我这样做，金木君。”

“那么就请耐心等待我死去的时候吧，月山先生。”


End file.
